This Serene Feeling - Frodo's Happiness
by fuuh
Summary: Frodo realizes his happiness isn't his own. Song fic. ^^; R


ok, I had the weirdest idea for a fanfic while reading the lyrics/translations to "Hiru no Tsuki (Daytime Moon)" from Outlaw Star. It's all about Frodo wanting to feel enlightened in his darkest time. At first, I was writing a song fic for my LOTR dream I had...but it wasn't going so well. =( but I enjoyed writing this one more. ^^; ANYWAY, hope ya like it. It's really nothing, so don't like...flame me. ;;

-- Hiru Tsuki (Daytime Moon)

_**oto no, nai mahiru | one soundless mid-day | kaze ha tada akarui | the wind was so cheerful.**_

Frodo stood, soundless, on the peak of a ledge high above a slow-paced river. It was a beautiful sight to see, for it had been a while he saw what outside of Mordor looked like. The scenary reminded him of Andurin. It reminded him of Strider and the others...and it lightened his heart. 

_**sukoshi nemutashou ni hanabira ga yureta | Flower petals sway in the breeze, as if they were sleepy.**_

He remembered all the times they had protected him. He almost felt ashamed that the only way he thanked them for that was leave them behind while he risk his life in Mordor. But, that was what he was meant to do...be a ring-bearer, and he had to be alone. Anyone would fall to the rings trickery if he were to stay longer. He was glad he could trust at least Sam. He smiled. 

_**nani ge nai kono omoi | this serene feeling...**_

_This serene feeling..._ he thought. What was it again? He couldn't remember. It was so long since he had smiled. He wished he could smile, and wish the smile was brought along with a good song. He missed all the songs theyd sing back in Hobbiton. He wondered if he'd ever hear one again.

_**nee, hito ha donna kotoba de yondeiru no | Tell me, what's the word people use for it?**_

Frodo closed his eyes gently. He imagined the smiling faces of Strider, and Legolas, and Gimli. Along with Merry, Bilbo and Gandalf. He silently chuckled at Pippin's smile. A tear formed as his eyes stayed close and he imagined more of his companions. He lifted his eyes slowly and saw the blue sky as a blur.

_**shiroi suna no tsuki toji kometa hanashi o | Tell me a story that is locked away in the white-sand moon | hikari furasu you ni kikasete ne sotto | Let me hear it, as gently as light shining down...**_

_**La la...la la...**_

_This feeling..._ he thought. _ I want to be happy once more. I want to be free of this burden. I want to forget it, even for just a second._ He looked up at the clear sky, his tears running down his face. He didn't cry as often as he wanted, because it was always locked deep in his thoughts...but he felt relieved. He just wanted pure happiness.

_**La la...la la...**_

_**itsuka shiru toki ga kuru no? mune no itami no | Will the time come? When you will know the pain in my heart? | soshite ima yori yasashiku naru no ne | Then you'd be able to be gentler than you are now...**_

Frodo looked back over the ledge and nodded. The wind was calmer now, and he had realized what he wanted to do. He knew his happiness came from protecting his comrades, his friends. Knowing they are safe, and that they are loved...he wanted them to feel secure. He wanted to protect all of them, and he wished he could be with all of them. Frodo turned around hesitantly, and began to walk back to where he and Sam were resting. Reluctantly, he turned and looked at the ledge of the cliff. He touched his face and looked at the tears on his hand. He knew what he wanted. He closed his eyes slowly, and began running towards the edge of the cliff. 

_**atatakai kono omoi | this serene feeling...**_

Frodo felt like he was falling into a dream. A dream of enlightenment. The dream was pulling onto him...and he was being pulled down. He felt free. Free from battles, free from Mordor, free from the burden he so feared. "I remember now," he whispered.

_**nee, hito ha donna namae de yondeiru no | Tell me, what's the name people give to it?**_

His tears flew in the air...but he didn't even notice...for he was flying himself. He thought of what he'd tell Sam when this was over. He laughed a bit. Ah...happiness! This made him think of what it was. Happiness could be anything for him. But this made him understand more. It made him understand himself much more. His body was a feather when it hit the water. He sunk in deeply, but he was still deep in thought.

And, when he came up...he could hear Sam calling his name. 

_**shiroi suna no tsuki mabushikute mienai | Softy, let me hear of the distant future | tooi mirai no koto kikasete ne sotto | so bright it can't be seen, like a white-sand moon.**_


End file.
